someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
My Experience with Education
(Mindfuck Contest 2015 Entrant) Every weekday morning my master summons me from my pleasant slumber… For the purpose of doing its bidding… The alarm clock sings its loud and unpleasant tune to bring me back from the depths of dreams… My eyes scream to go to sleep a little longer… My cheeks go red at the thought of this horrible villain who has kept me in his strings since when I was little… It has no face…no soul…it is delighted to ruin my life… Packing my bag and fixing my hair…I head off to school… The entrance serves as the opening to every suffering known to a child… The two brown doors…menacing teeth…eagerly swallowing innocent students… The windows…sadistic eyes slyly following every boy’s and girl’s movements… I hold my breath and wipe my glasses and enter the dimly lit school’s throat… My classroom is the epitome of heaven… It’s a pain to wake up but for the benefit of witnessing superior education… Yes it’s the classroom that relieves the fear of horrible cafeteria food and being sociable… Drawings on the walls show evidence of imaginations being cultivated here… Plants and small animals invite Mother Nature to this small room… The famous numbers and letters written on the chalkboard- “ABC, 123” make me forget the problems of my cautious personality… I quickly sit down eager to hear today’s lesson… The students talk with anticipation… Their clothes as different as their personalities… Physical appearances signal variety… They have yet to make an impression on this selfish world… Judging from the bits of conversation they are not intimidated society’s ills… However curiosity makes them ask a question, “Where’s the teacher?”… '' Suddenly in a burst of orange and sparkles from a gaudy dress, she says, “Good morning class.”… With no persuasion, she has become the center of attention… My teacher is captivating…in my view she is the educational Moses leading the way to bright futures for all of us… Tall, beautiful, and kind she’s the model for every female teacher to follow… Her perfume keeps us attached to our seats… We answer in a dull tone, “''Good morning.” She walks up to the chalkboard and says, “''Now turn to Page 70 of your workbooks''.” This simple command ruins the enigma surrounding her however my heart pumps faster with glee… I say to myself, “''Oh well. Too bad we won’t be doing anything fun today''” with a hint of sarcasm. The other students groan and turn to each other in agony… “This will be a normal day. No fun.”… I smile… What can be more fun than a simple day of reading and working?… Call me an oddball…an error…a mutation in the student body… I prefer classrooms than anyplace in the world… Suddenly my teacher turns to face us… Her change of personality is evident… Through that smirking mouth and those thoughtful eyes… “''What has happened''?” I think to myself… A school assembly…an announcement of a science project…a pop quiz? She then issues a statement I dread almost everyday… “''I was thinking''...” This cannot be… I had enough of these and it’s getting frightful and ridiculous… I shiver in fear… Why not a normal day of lecturing?... My legs start to tremble to the beat of anxiety’s symphony… The sweat glands replenish my dry skin with salty water from the inner seas inside of me… The teacher announces that infamous command… A command no student should ever have to experience during his or her years in education… She shouts, “''To the bus''.” I say my prayer, “''Please let this be a normal field trip''.” “''With the Frizz no way''!” Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck